Afire love
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "—Te amo. Te amo, Sasori. Ojalá pudieras ver este amanecer conmigo —murmuraba, intentando desviar la atención y soportar esa tortura—. Es hermoso. "


¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn) Vine aquí, como siempre, con la mano en el corazón, para dejarles otro humilde fic que espera contribuir al ItaSaso y hacerles pasar un rato. Lo cierto es que mi cerebro anda un poco freído por clases y finales de semestre, la carrera, etc., pero hice lo mejor que pude con el tiempo y la inspiración que tenía (aunque estuve algo retrasada para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Itachi-sempai). Anyway...

 _Naruto_ , como podrán imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes a Kishimoto.

 **¡Advertencias!**

(1) AU

(2) YAOI.

(3) Terrible OoC.

(4) Se supone que esto era un fic que debía ser adecuado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi-sempai, pero entre una cosa y otra, quedó triste y con demasiada angustia. De cualquier forma, espero que lo lleguen a disfrutar aunque sea un poco.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **((*~* [DÉJAME ENTRAR] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _Podría mirarte a los ojos hasta el amanecer,_

 _y estaremos envueltos de luz, vida y amor […]_

—Ed Sheeran, _Afire love._

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 _Toc-toc._

Siempre a la misma hora, pensó el Akasuna, observando su recámara con el iris más apagado y ceniciento de lo normal. _Toc-toc._ El vacilante golpeteo insistió al otro lado de la ventana aguardando por una respuesta que Sasori no quería darle. Cerró los ojos hasta ver diminutas lucecitas tras sus párpados: fuegos artificiales y truenos de estrambóticos colores.

Todo permaneció mudo durante breve instante, aunque no se podía engañar. Lo sentía en cada gota de sangre que hervía, volviéndose pesada y cortándole la piel, tirando de él hacia aquellos labios dulces e igualmente crueles que estaban llamándolo.

«…a salvo. C-Chiyo dejó…el seguro… »

— _Itachi._ _—Suspiró el nombre de su ángel oscuro (heraldo de la muerte) con tanta pasión y amor que emitió un gemido ahogado de horror. Nada partió quietud de la noche, excepto por el agudo graznido de un cuervo._

 _Sasori despegó los párpados violentamente, inyectado de adrenalina._

—Dime entonces que puedo entrar.

Lo más raro, se dijo el Akasuna al oírlo, era que Itachi jamás mandarle nada. Su voz, grave y amable, acariciaba al taheño y lo convencía de _querer_ lo que le estaba pidiendo. Mordió su lengua, preguntándose vagamente si aún quedaba sangre para inundarse la boca del sabor metálico. Después giró el rostro a la pared, escondiéndolo de los ojos carmesí que parecían atravesar las persianas.

—Por favor.

No tenía fuerzas para apretar las sábanas, pero le reconfortó enredarlas en sus dedos. La seda contra la piel era…

—Haz como te plazca —respondió tan débilmente que creyó jamás decirlo en voz alta, pues el Uchiha se tomó casi un minuto antes de cortar el vidrio con las uñas largas y duras como acero, dejando un espacio suficientemente grande para introducir su blanquísima mano y quitar el seguro. Exhausto, Sasori fingió que no era consciente de todo movimiento: Itachi abriendo la ventana, metiéndose hábilmente, dejando el pedazo de cristal sobre su escritorio—. Eso levantará sospechas…

—Ya no importa —contestó él, sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia el taheño, quien yacía postrado en la cama.

—Oh. —Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente, latiendo con fuerza descabellada: _¡Pum, pum, pum, pum!_ —. ¿V-vas a matarme?

—Sí.

Una punzada de miedo anegó sus ojos en lágrimas, aunque era algo que Sasori deseaba. Tembló y observó al Uchiha. El joven, consumido y abrazado por las sombras de la noche, le pareció un ser tan hermoso y glorioso como ningún Dios podría haber soñado. Claro, debió ser el Demonio quien firmó tal obra maestra.

—¿Dolerá? —Preguntó, la garganta seca mientras Itachi finalmente se atrevía a romper la distancia entre ambos e hincarse junto a su lecho. Sasori observó el iris granate, recordando el amor de la lumbre al mismo tiempo que el frío y cortante rubí.

—No lo permitiré. Será como dormirse…pero ya nunca despertarás. —El Uchiha limpió el rabillo de su ojo con afecto—. Yo te abrazaré hasta el último momento.

« Lo que se traduce como: Deja de temer que estarás solo ».

—Gracias —susurró el pelirrojo, mirando los labios de Itachi, esperando que los colmillos asomaran. Sin embargo, éste no los enseñó—. O-oye…

—Podría hacerlo eternamente —interrumpió el Uchiha, tomando el rostro del Akasuna en sus manos—: Verte. Abrazarte. Sostenerte. Besarte. Amarte.

Sasori cerró los ojos y dejó que Itachi rozara la piel de su cuello, estirándolo inconscientemente, permitiendo un fácil acceso a su yugular. Le sintió acercarse, depositar suaves besos, hundir la nariz en la piel y aspirar el aroma de la sangre igual que un depredador; quizá, si tuviera la oportunidad, se hubiera ruborizado.

—Te amo —prorrumpió Itachi, demasiado nervioso. Sasori quiso reírse por la dulzura y timidez que un monstruo tan fatal podía llegar a expresar, produciéndole olas de placer aun en las circunstancias—. Desearía…

El Akasuna tragó saliva y su manzana de Adán hizo tensar la mandíbula del Uchiha; tal vez era lo más cercano que tenía a excitarse, pensó.

—Yo también. —Susurró—. Lo lamento.

Lo sentía porque las cicatrices eran muchas para soportar la eternidad, demasiadas para soportar la Transformación sin volverse loco justo como había predicho el Gran Consejo cuando Itachi fue a consultarlos. Era un espectáculo al que no estaba dispuesto a someter al Uchiha, de la misma forma que el cáncer resultaba tan mala opción como la anterior.

—Hazlo ya. —Jamás le había gustado esperar, debía saberlo.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar estas palabras, sintió los colmillos hundirse en su garganta. Sasori gimió bajito. Juntando energías de una fuente desconocida, levantó los brazos para rodear al vampiro y atraerle. Era un proceso que habían llevado a cabo más de una vez y sin embargo diferente, pues en aquel abrazo sellaba la muerte, arrancándole todo lo que fue o habría sido un día.

Los segundos transcurrieron con lentitud. Itachi succionaba, aparentemente enajenado. _Delicioso._ La sensación hormigueante que corría desde las pequeñas heridas abiertas le obligaba a estremecerse. Oyó vagamente el rugido gutural que Itachi producía, alborozado con la sangre que inundaba su boca.

Pesadez. Sueño. Exactamente como lo había prometido el Uchiha, era igual a quedarse dormido. Todo se volvió nubloso, sus miembros se volvieron laxos hasta yacer inertes sobre la cama, fríos y estáticos.

 **(*~[*]~*)**

Cada vez más lentos. Cada vez más débiles. Itachi se aferró a los latidos de Sasori y al sentirlos detenerse, él murió también.

Rodeó el cadáver de su amado pelirrojo. Finalmente, lo cogió en brazos y se acercó hasta la ventana, donde permaneció abrazándolo hasta que las primeras luces del amanecer tocaron su piel, quemando sus rasgos. El Uchiha hizo gestos doloridos y gruñó, clavando las uñas en Sasori, buscando un consuelo mientras su piel se volvía un montón de ceniza que iba revistiendo al menor poco a poco, igual que si estuviera en una nevada, mientras el propio Itachi desaparecía hasta no dejar mayor rastro.

—Te amo. Te amo, Sasori. Ojalá pudieras ver este amanecer conmigo —murmuraba, intentando desviar la atención y soportar esa tortura—. Es hermoso.

 **FIN**

* * *

Sempais, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá las anime a dejar un pequeño review, para hacerme saber si les gustó.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
